The Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration (SAMHSA) seeks to support the development and production of a Surgeon General?s Report on Alcohol, Drugs, and Health (SGR-ADH). This report will capture the latest scientific evidence and research on substance use and related disorders as well as associated prevention, treatment, and recovery services. The report also will describe the state of the field and advance the widely-shared viewpoint within the scientific community that substance use disorders are illnesses that demand a public health approach.